Star Wars: Defectors
by neverknowing99
Summary: Originally a story started in 2016, now has come back with improved writing, pace and characters. The story takes place in 30 ABY, 4 years prior to the events of The Force Awakens. Follow the story of Abrianna Kinley, a young woman who tries to find her place in the galaxy, and her journey to becoming something more.


**Chapter** **I**

"My Fellow Senators!" a loud booming voice said as it echoed within the walls of the senate. The senate building on Coruscant was packed to the brim with all available senators and their aides surrounding the auditorium. News stations slammed against the wall of the building, hoping to get the first story in about what was going on.

"Many of you know what I am going to talk about today. It is a subject that I hold dear to my heart. Yes. I am talking about the threat we've created on the Outer Rim Territories…" His fingers twitched as he prepared to say the dreaded title.

"The First Order. The militaristic faction that has been slowly spreading their influence in those territories. We all know what they are comprised of. The remains of our old enemy. The Empire."

There were audible groans and sighs as mentioned the name. A majority of the senators had hoped Kovach would have changed the subject by now. It was the same topic over and over with Zane Kovach. Some senators sat back in their chairs and tried to find a way to cancel out the noise he made, while others listened intently, hoping to counter him and end the nonsense he spewed.

"As many of you know, I was there on the battlefields of Hoth, Endor and Jakku. I know firsthand, just how dangerous our enemy is. They are tenacious, cunning, zealous and resilient. I fought for the Republic, to help bring an end to the tyranny of the Empire. An Empire that had kept us in bondage for nearly two decades."

The auditorium was silent. It was an unexpected reaction, one that he didn't account for. Were they finally listening to him? Had he broken through the ignorance and unwillingness to act?

"The Galactic Concordance Treaty, which was signed by our previous Chancellor, Mon Mothma, is a woefully flawed and incompetent piece of legislature that deserves to be abolished. Peace cannot be reached by lowering our arms. Rather, we should keep it as a deterrent to keep potential threats at bay." He was nearing the end of what he had planned.

"I also wish to request a through investigation to the First Order's holdings in the Outer Rim. If my fellow senators cannot accept the facts that the First Order has been spotted and becoming more and more widespread, then I urge us all to conduct a formal investigation together."

"So, as a weary, exhausted, veteran, I come to you as your fellow senator. I only wish to protect and have the best for our great Republic that has stood the test of time. And to protect future generations after us, for ages to come. Thank you."

For a moment, there was silence. He expected more dismissing yawps, only with a few supporting claps and cheers for his speech. Instead, he found himself nearing the end of his walk to his exit, with no noise leaving the senate. Even as he proceeded through the metallic doors, his back faced towards the chamber, he could feel their gazes boring into his back, like hot needles jammed deep into his flesh. The Centrists, he had hoped, would have supported his initiative.

They were more of a militaristic side of the opposing two parties in the senate. Although he didn't agree fully with their sentiment of total militarization and powerful government, he needed to leverage any allies he could. They were his only source of support, as he knew the Populists would stand firm in their belief, that demilitarization and liberal ideology is their path to peace. Still, he couldn't risk alienating any possible support he could gain. His bodyguards were at the ready, their colors consisting of matte black, with only a long stripe of gold running down their entire armor. They donned a more medium armor, due to the need for mobility in the city. On their gauntlet's, there was a hidden vibroblade/stun function in case of close quarters combat. They readied their rifles, as two of the guards moved in front of him, while the two stayed behind as his rear guard. Although the New Republic was in relative peace at home, he could not feel safe considering the gravity of the topic. Call it paranoia, he called it security. He always needed to be one step ahead of his opponent.

As his escort opened the massive doors leading out to the landing pad, a horde of reporters started to swarm around him. Thankfully, the Coruscant guard was ready for this type of reaction and formed an even larger circle around the maverick senator. His own bodyguards gripped their rifles even tighter, to the point they could feel the metal with their bare hands.

Many of the reporters just screamed out question after question, hoping one of them garners the

attention of Kovach, long enough for him to respond appropriately. Kovach tapped the shoulder of the front guard to his right.

"Captain, how much longer until we reach the landing pad?" he asked as he leaned in closer to him.

"Not much further sir." he replied quickly as he refocused his attention. Kovach knew all his bodyguards by name, but he never dared to say them until he can assure they were alone. He only ever used their real names for briefing and concerns he may have. It didn't take them long to push past the reporters, and they soon approached the end of the long walk to the landing pad. However, one of the reporters managed to stay near the guarded senator. Hearing the reporter's footsteps, the rear guard quickly moved into position and the front guard made sure he was behind them. He could hear their blasters humming to life. A sound all too familiar to him. As he turned to see what had caused his guards to stop, he was told quickly.

"Sir, stay behind us."

Kovach instead looked at the intruder. He was a young, narrow framed man who looked

like he slithered his way past the coruscant guard, only to be stopped at gunpoint by his bodyguards.

"Hands up! Do not approach!" One his bodyguard's said as he pointed the rifle right at the reporter's head.

"Whoa! Please don't shoot! I'm just a reporter! I have nothing but just one question for Senator Kovach!" The young man said as he dropped to his knees and held his head down, covered by his hands. The guards slowly approached him and pulled out a scanner to check if he had any hidden explosives on him.

"He's clean."

The guard next to the young man nodded and forcefully lifted him up to face Senator

Kovach.

"S-Senator Kovach! May I please ask you one question?"

Kovach approached him, but only behind the wall of his bodyguards. "Ask quickly."

He took a big gulp

"W-what do you plan to do if the Senate decides to investigate your warnings of the First Order threat to the Republic?"

Kovach looked at the reporter and stared at him for a little while. He hadn't given it much thought, he had been so busy trying to even sway the senate of acknowledging his request. He smoothly rubbed his chiseled chin and thought of the appropriate response.

"Well. I believe I would support whatever the investigation finds and act on it with my fellow senators. I may be facing an obstacle in the senate, but rest assured, if they decide to act on my request, then I will be helping in any way shape or form. Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good." He turned to his guards. "Let him go."

They all nodded in response and loosened their grip on him. The reporter scurried away as the rest of the guards and Kovach entered the transport ship to his home.

The rest of the Senate quickly dissipated from the auditorium and went about their business. Some had understood Kovach's concern for the future, while others ignored him entirely and sat on their ass.

Kovach's penthouse was set on the highest level of Coruscant. Not many levels were added since the days of the Former Emperor Palpatine. He never stayed on Coruscant long, however. He never really enjoyed Coruscant, and much to his relief, the rotation cycle would begin soon and the capital would be located on Hosnia Prime in the coming days. Sitting in a secure hold of the ship, he looked at his guards and began his inquiry.

"You didn't need to do that you know?" He said at his guards. They looked down and only the man in the cockpit replied.

"All due respect sir, it's our job to ensure your safety, no matter how trivial the threat or non-threat may be."

"I know. But the man didn't deserve to have two high powered rifles pointed at his head for asking a simple question for his company. What if he reports this incident?"

sir."

"Then we argue in the defense of you. To protect you is all we are concerned about

He sighed and leaned back in his chair as he looked out into the city. His ship touched

down on the landing pad gently. The hiss of the clamps circulated, and as he exited his transport, he saw his blushing wife. He quickly jogged up to her, ignoring his guards that insisted he stay behind them.

"How'd you think I did?" Kovach asked he hugged his wife Kira and gave her a kiss. "Well, the Senate got a reaction after you left. And I'm happy to report that there were

no dejected cries this time. You literally left the Senate speechless for a while." "Think they're just tired of hearing the same old plea over and over again?"

"Maybe. But that means you're getting to them somehow! And that's what counts."

He gave her a warm smile and kissed her again on her smooth forehead. She always looked so beautiful in the Coruscant sunset. Her curled dark red hair, smooth tanned skin, and lips as soft as the clouds always reminded him that he was the luckiest person in the galaxy. As he held her by the hip, they walked forward and the entrance to the penthouse hissed open.

"Papa!"

It was Helena, Kovach's and Kira's 5-year-old daughter. She jumped up into his arms as he held her tight. She snuggled against his shoulder as Kira came around to her side and tickled her a little bit.

"I thought you were coming down?" Kira asked as she tapped her daughter's nose.

"I did! But I wanted to make sure papa's surprise was ready for when he came back!" "Surprise?"


End file.
